Still out of time
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: Rather than traveling through time when trying to stop the Tsunami, Barry simply stops it. This story explores the aftermath of the day no one but Barry remembers.
1. The revelation

**Just an idea that I had when rewatching 1x15. Basically goes off the idea that rather than traveling back in time, Barry simply stopped the Tsunami and what effects that would.**

Central City

Afternoon

'You live in Central City, where it's sunny all the time' was what Oliver Queen had once told him.

It wasn't sunny now. Metaphorically or literally. A slight fog was in the air but, as far as Barry Allen was concerned, it might as well be pitch black as night.

He stood in a suit, alone in a cemetery. Everyone else had already gone, leaving Barry alone in the graveyard as he stood in front of a grave. Barry silently fell to his knees, closing his eyes as tears began to fall down his face.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Cisco."

Star Labs, one week earlier

Afternoon

Caitlin knew Barry was likely going to be back soon with Mardon, so she began searching for Cisco. She could only hope Dr. Wells hadn't gotten to him first. God, she still couldn't believe it. He had been playing them from the start; he had been able to walk the whole time. Caitlin wasn't sure why he'd been doing this, but it was obviously nothing good.

Caitlin walked down into the pipeline and burst into the room where Cisco's machine was. Caitlin couldn't contain the strangled gasp of horror that left her mouth at the sight of Cisco's crumpled form on the ground. She rushed over, frantically feeling for a pulse.

"No, Cisco, no no no." Caitlin cried her mind in denial.

"It's unfortunate."

Caitlin's blood ran cold as the familiar voice spoke up. She looked over her shoulder to see Dr. Wells, standing in the doorway.

"You did this," Caitlin stood up, staring at him betrayal, "why?"

"I didn't want to, but I have worked too hard, for far too long, to let anyone interfere. Even Cisco…or you." Dr. Wells said stoically and Caitlin clenched her hands into fists, tears running down her face.

"Why?" Caitlin asked and he smiled sadly.

"Like I told you before…we all want to go home again. Here we feel safe, where we feel loved. I am truly sorry Caitlin," Dr. Wells walked over to her, his hand vibrating, "in many ways, you have been the daughter I never had…but to me, you've been dead for centuries."

Caitlin closed her eyes, waiting for the end. But it never came and Caitlin felt a powerful gust of wind blow past her. Caitlin opened her eyes to see two blurs whirling around the room and then Barry pinned Dr. Wells to the wall, anger and rage in his eyes.

"Why?!" Barry demanded.

"It was his fate to die, just as it was your mother's to die by my hand that night." Dr. Wells said coolly.

Before Barry could react, Dr. Wells suddenly punched him at high speed before following up with two to Barry's chest and grabbing him, throwing him across the room. As Dr. Wells sped out, Caitlin rushed over to Barry.

"Barry, are you okay?" Caitlin asked urgently, not wanting to lose another friend today.

"Cisco…" Barry trailed off, looking at his friend's unmoving form.

"It's too late Barry…he's gone." Caitlin said her voice cracking.

 **So, should I continue? What do you guys think? Please let me know in the comments.**


	2. Grieving

**So, by popular demanded, I am continuing this.**

Central City General Hospital

Night

Joe grimaced as he shifted in his hospital bed. His leg was in a cast, the doctor said he would likely need crutches for three weeks, at minimum. He was lucky, the doctor told him. Luck didn't have anything to do with it, Joe said as he thought of how Barry had stopped the tsunami before knocking Mardon out cold. There was some flood damage around the city due to the collapsed water after Barry had broken the Tsunami, but it could have been a lot worse.

Joe was beginning to wonder where his son was. Eddie and Iris had been to see him, but when he inquired about where Barry was, Iris had said he was held up. She hadn't elaborated, but it didn't escape Joe's notice how she refused to look at Eddie.

"Speak of the devil." Joe said as Barry walked in.

"What?" Barry asked confused.

"Nothing, where you been?" Joe asked and then noticed the look on Barry's face.

Barry had blood shot eyes, like he'd been crying. He looked to have aged decades in the span of a few hours. Something had happened, Joe realized, something terrible.

"Bar, what's going on?" Joe demanded and Barry was silent for several moments.

"Cisco, he's um…he's dead." Barry announced with great difficulty, to Joe's shock.

"What? No, how?" Joe stammered, unable to image life without the goofball tech genius.

"Dr. Wells killed him." Barry said with no emotion.

Joe froze. He had suspected that Wells had something to do with Nora's murder. But Cisco? Wells seemed to love Cisco like a son; Joe never would have suspected that Wells was capable of killing Cisco. But after all his years as a cop, he really wasn't surprised, not really. Killers will do anything to cover their tracks.

"Why?" Joe finally managed to ask.

"You were right Joe, you were right all along," Barry put a hand over his face, "God, you were right and we were all wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked, confused by Barry's behavior.

"Dr. Wells did have something to do with my mom's murder. He's the Reverse Flash Joe," Barry said as he looked back at the stunned Joe, "Caitlin and I looked at the security feed. Cisco was checking the device he used to hold the Reverse Flash at Christmas, it was a hologram. He figured out what really happened, and Wells showed up, killed him. We couldn't make out everything that was said, but it doesn't take rocket scientist. You were right Joe…you were right."

Barry fell to his knees, breaking down as a heart wrenching sob left his lips. Joe sat up slightly and pulled his son to him; wrapping is arms around like, like he had done when Barry was a child, as they cried together.

Unspecified location

Same time

What appeared to be a red whirlwind whirled around the room destroying everything in his path. When it faded, Harrison Wells stood, seething in rage. Wells, or rather Thawne, let out a roar of rage, angry that his plans had been ruined. How was he supposed to get Barry to help him now!? Fifteen years, wasted! With another roar, Thawne disappeared in a flash of red light.

Caitlin Snow's apartment

Later

Caitlin sat on her couch, going through photos on her phone. They were all of her and Cisco and Caitlin put a hand to her face, beginning to cry when someone knocked on her door. She nearly jumped before putting her phone on her coffee table. She wiped her eyes before walking over to the front door. She looked through the peak hole before opening the door.

"Hey." Barry said hoarsely, looking jut as upset as she was.

"Hey." Caitlin said in a matching tone.

She stepped aside to let him in. She closed the door behind him as he looked around.

"It hasn't changed since you were here last." Caitlin said blankly.

"Right," Barry said awkwardly as he turned to face her, "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"My best friend was just murdered by my boss, who is a supervillain and also murdered your mother. I'm pretty far from alright," Caitlin snapped before sighing, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I get it. " Barry assured her as he took her hand.

"I just…I can't believe this is happening." Caitlin said her lips trembling as she tried not to cry.

Barry unexpectedly pulled her in for a hug and Caitlin broke down. She clung to him as she cried, Barry holding her as he shed his own tears over the loss of their friend.

As he held his sobbing friend, Barry made a vow. Fifteen years ago, Dr. Wells had killed someone he loved. Now he had done it again. Barry was not going to let him take anyone else he loved. Whatever it took, Barry was going to take him down.

 **Sorry this is still a little on the short side, but next chapter will be longer and we will start to get into the plot of the story and what will change because of Cisco's death.**


	3. Leaving for Starling City

Caitlin's apartment

Morning

As Barry blinked open his eyes, his sleep riddled mind was not sure where he was at first. Then it all came back, The Tsunami, Dr. Wells, Cisco…

Barry was on his back on Caitlin's couch, the woman herself fast asleep in his arms. After Barry had arrived, the pair had cried themselves to sleep in each other's arms once they had reached the couch. Caitlin's eyes fluttered open and, once she realized the position they were in, she flushed. She quickly sat up and she and Barry both pulled themselves into a sitting position on the couch.

"Sorry." She said awkwardly, her cheeks burning red.

"It's fine. I think we both needed the company last night." Barry said and there was a silence as they both felt the absence of their friend. The void in their hearts where he had been.

"What do we do now?" Caitlin asked, at a complete loss.

"We head to Starling City," Barry said and Caitlin looked at him surprised, "we still have the recording. We can barely hear what Dr. Wells and Cisco were saying and I think whatever was said should give us some answers."

"So you want Felicity to see if she can unscramble the audio?" Caitlin asked, impressed by the plan.

"That's one reason, yes," Barry said and Caitlin raised an eyebrow, "I want to look into the accident Dr. Wells and his wife were in while they lived in Starling City."

"You really think he killed his wife?" Caitlin asked uncertainly and Barry sighed.

"Cait, he killed my mom and Cisco. We can't rule anything out." Barry said gently and Caitlin nodded slowly.

"I know. It's just…I worked with him for years; I stood by him when the city turned against him. To find out all this…" Caitlin trailed off.

"I get it. I'm having a hard time accepting it to, but he killed Cisco. He's the Reverse Flash, he killed my mom. And I'm not gonna let him kill anyone else." Barry said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Neither will I." Caitlin said, thinking of Cisco.

"Take care of whatever you need to take care of, we leave in two hours." Barry said before he stood up and sped out of the room.

Central General Hospital

Later in the morning

"It's a good idea. Hopefully, what's on that security footage will shed some light on what's going on here." Joe said as he talked with Barry on the phone.

"That's the plan. And Oliver has a connection with the SCPD, so that should give me some access to the records of the accident Dr. Wells and Tess Morgan were in fifteen years ago." Barry noted.

"If it was an accident." Joe said pointedly and Barry sighs on the other end of the line.

"If it was an accident," Barry agreed, "I'll call you when Cait and I get back."

"Okay, I'll see you then son." Joe hung up just as Iris walked into the room.

"Was that Barry?" Iris asked hopefully.

"Yeah, he's heading out of town, might not be back for a few days." Joe explained.

"What, he just left town without even coming by to see you?" Iris asked stunned.

"He came by to see me last night, after you and Eddie left. And Barry's got a lot on his plate right now." Joe defended his son.

"Because he's The Flash?" Iris asked bluntly and Joe stared at her stunned. "Yeah, I was with Barry when the Tsunami came at the city, he had to tell me. But you clearly knew for a while."

"Don't be mad at Barry, he wanted to tell you. I convinced him not to. Besides, he's going through some things right now, don't be too hard on him." Joe pleaded with.

"What things?" Iris demanded and Joe sighed.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me something: You can't tell anyone this. Not Eddie, not anyone. Do you understand me?" Joe asked sternly and Iris felt a chill run down her spine, realize whatever it was, it was big.

"I promise dad." Iris said and Joe sighed.

"It's about Cisco…"

West House

Later in the morning

Barry, a bag thrown over his shoulder, walked down the stairs and was about to open the door when it opened before he could reach it.

"Going somewhere?" Iris asked her arms crossed and Barry sighed.

"Iris, I don't have time for this." Barry said annoyed.

"Because you're heading to Starling City? Dad told me." Iris said and Barry sighed.

"Iris-"

"I know about Cisco. Why didn't you tell me?" Iris asked hurt.

"Because it had nothing to do with you. None of this has anything to do with you Iris," Barry snapped, staring at her incredulously, "my friend is dead and you're here, asking me why I didn't come to you right away? Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry about Cisco but, damn it Barry, you should have told me you were The Flash." Iris said, hurt and anger on her face.

"And with how you're acting right now, I'm glad I didn't!" Barry snapped and Iris took a step back. "You know why I didn't tell you about Cisco? Because when he died, I was kissing you instead of saving the city. Every second I wasted kissing you could have ended up saving Cisco's life. And I can't think about you, let alone look at you, without thinking of that."

"Barry…" Iris trailed off, not sure what to say to that.

"Every time there's a choice between someone else and you, I choose you. And it is always the wrong choice Iris. Always. Live and learn, right?" Barry laughed humorlessly.

"So what are you saying?" Iris asked, her voice trembling.

"What I'm saying is I can't be around you right now. Maybe one day, that will change…but not right now." Barry said, some of the annoyance draining from his face as he looked at Iris sadly.

Without another word, Barry walked passed Iris and out the door. Once the door closed behind him, Iris put a hand to her mouth, tears beginning to run down her face.

 **Alright, before anyone says anything, I am not blaming Iris for Barry not being there to save Cisco, mostly because it's impossible, as Cisco was already dead by the time they kissed. But I think Barry would blame himself for not being there and that would cause him to push Iris away.**

 **If Iris seems just over the top selfish here, it's because she's completely overwhelmed by the fact she's learned Barry is the Flash, on top of learning Cisco is dead and being forced to confront her feelings for Barry. Plus, in season one, Iris would just lose it if anyone kept a secret from her.**


	4. The truth is revealed

Starling City train station

Afternoon

Barry and Caitlin got off the train, a bag thrown over Barry's shoulder as they made their way through the crowd of people. Soon, they saw their friend and made their way over.

"Hey Dig." Barry said solemnly as they reached him.

"Hey Barry, Caitlin," Diggle said in a gentle voice, "Good to see you, although I wish it were under better circumstances...I'm sorry about Cisco. He was good people."

"He was." Caitlin agreed in a thick voice and Barry nodded but otherwise they said no more. Which Diggle picked up on.

"Let's head to the car, Oliver and Felicity are waiting at the lair." Diggle said and his friends nodded as they followed Diggle out.

Central City General Hospital

Same time

"You've been quiet since you got back," Joe noted as he looked over at Iris in the chair, "did something happen with Eddie? Or…with Barry?"

"Why would something happen with Barry?" Iris asked awkwardly and Joe chuckled.

"Iris, I'm a cop. And your father as well as Barry's. What's going on?" Joe inquired and Iris sighed.

"Before he stopped the Tsunami, Barry and I kissed." Iris confessed.

"What?!" Joe exclaimed, shocked and angry. "For god sakes Iris! Both you and Barry are with other people! Did you even think about either of them when you cheated on them?!"

"No, we didn't. It was just a soft of end of the world moment where we didn't think about anything else," Iris sighed, "Doesn't matter anyway. Barry doesn't want anything to do with me right now."

"…What?" Joe asked, thrown by this after coming down from his angry tirade.

"When I went to talk with him about Cisco, he basically told me he wants nothing to do with me anymore. That he blames himself for not saving Cisco and me for kissing him while Cisco was dying. I just…I don't understand why he's pushing me away." Iris said at a complete loss.

"You don't remember, do you?" Joe asked and Iris looked up at him in confusion, "the first few weeks he lived with us, Barry tried everything he could to push us away. Lashed out at us, told us he hated us, everything. Then, when he realized we weren't gonna let him do that, he let us see him break down, let us help him grieve. And that's what he's doing now. He would rather push you away than deal with the pain of Cisco's death."

Arrow lair

Slightly later

"Barry, Caitlin," Oliver greeted as the pair walked in with Diggle.

"I'm sorry about Cisco," Felicity blurted out and then winced, "sorry, I didn't mean to blurt that out."

"It's fine." Caitlin said in a stiff tone that said it was anything but.

"And Doctor Wells did it?" Oliver questioned and Barry nodded stiffly.

"Yeah. You don't seem too surprised by that." Barry noted.

"When I met him, I felt like there was something…off about him. But I had no idea he was capable of anything like this Barry, I swear." Oliver promised.

"I believe you. After all, who could have?" Barry sighed miserably and there was a tense silence.

"Okay, you said on the phone you needed our help. With what?" Felicity inquired.

"With this," Barry pulled out a flash drive, "on this is the security footage of Dr. Wells murdering Cisco. He must have scrambled the audio, because we can't make anything out. I was hoping you guys could do something about that."

"I'll see what I can do, but just a heads up, this is not my thing. I hack, not restore audio." Felicity said as she took the flash drive from Barry.

"I got the police files for you," Oliver said as he handed Barry the police files from the Wells car crash, "there's not much there. Wells claims he and Tess Morgan were out for a drive, he lost control and crashed. Mrs. Morgan died before the police or paramedics could get there. But obviously you think there's more to it."

"I don't know what to think Oliver; I just know I need to find out everything I can about Dr. Wells." Barry said as he looked over the file.

"Can you take us to the accident site?" Caitlin inquired.

"Sure, if we knew where it was." Diggle said sarcastically.

"I might be able to help with that," Felicity said and they looked over at her, "Accident photo please."

Barry handed her the photo from the accident and she placed lit by the computer. She put it in some scanner and it went off. After a few minutes, there was a beep.

"Found it!" Felicity said victoriously.

Starling City

Late afternoon

"We're sure this is the place?" Diggle asked as he, Oliver, and Barry got out of the car.

"Felicity is sure, the least we can do is look around," Oliver said as Barry pulled out what looked like a metal detector from the trunk, "what is that?"

"Basically, it searches for abnormal sound waves. Cisco was working on it before…" Barry trailed off.

'What are you looking for exactly Barry?" Oliver inquired.

"If I knew that, I'd tell you. I'm just following my instincts right now Ollie." Barry said as he waked over to the woods.

Oliver and Diggle exchanged an uncertain look but followed him. The pair were silent as Barry walked around the woods slowly, looking for something. What, Barry couldn't even tell. Then, without warning, it suddenly lit up.

"Guys, I think I got something!" Barry called out as Oliver and Diggle rushed over.

"What is it?" Diggle demanded.

"I'm not sure, but there's something under here," Barry said as he placed the device in his hands down, "be right back."

Barry disappeared in a blur of movement. It wasn't ten seconds later Barry reappeared, a shovel in hand.

"Did you just steal that?" Diggle asked.

"I left money by the register," Barry dismissed, "could you guys step back a little?"

Exchanging another uneasy look, Oliver and Diggle stepped back before Barry, at super speed, began digging. In less than ten seconds, Barry stood next to a pile of dirt as he stared down. Oliver and Diggle followed his gaze to see a decomposing corpse in a hole.

"Is that what I think it is?" Diggle asked.

"If you mean a body, then yeah," Barry said as he stared down at it, "the question is whose."

"Let's get it back to the lair and find out." Oliver ordered.

Arrow lair

Night

"This-this can't be real." Caitlin said as she stared down at the body on the table.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. I swear to god, my life used to be somewhat normal." Diggle said as he ran a hand over his face.

"Felicity ran it through the databases of both CCPD and SCPD, as well medical records of Starling and Central City General. This is the body of the real Harrison Wells." Oliver said grimly as he stared down at it.

"Then who is the man who murdered Cisco?" Barry demanded, anger and confusion whirling through his mind.

"I think I can help with that," Everyone looked up to see a pale Felicity standing there, "I ran the video through a program that restored the audio. Guys, you need to see this."

Everyone gathered around the computer as Felicity stared the video. It opened at the room, just after Wells had entered.

" _You're incredibly clever Cisco. I've always said so." Wells said as he walked further into the room._

" _You're him. The Reverse Flash." Cisco said, staring at Wells in betrayal._

" _You and I have never been truly, properly introduced. I…am Eobard Thawne." Wells/Thawne said._

"Thawne, isn't that the name of Iris' boyfriend?" Diggle asked but Barry and Caitlin were stone still, watching the recording.

" _Thawne? Like Eddie." Cisco realized and Thawne smirked._

" _Let's call him a distant relative." Thawne told him._

" _The night we trapped the Reverse Flash, you almost died," Cisco said and Thawne smirked, "there were two of you."_

 _Thawne wagged his finger and seemed to vibrate before there were suddenly two of him in the room._

" _It's an afterimage. A speed-mirage if you will." Thawne said as the second Thawne faded._

"Well, this guy certainly covered all his bases." Felicity muttered but was largely ignored, as everyone was too engrossed in what they were seeing.

 _Cisco seemed to have a small panic attack, putting his hands on either side of his face and breathed heavily._

" _Joe was right," Cisco said, recovering as he lowered his hands and turned to look at Thawne, "you were there that night, fifteen years ago, in Barry's house. You killed Nora Allen."_

" _It was never my intention to kill Nora. I was there to kill Barry." Thawne revealed._

"He just confessed Barry." Oliver said in stunned shock.

However, Barry was too stunned by what else Thawne had said. This whole time, Thawne had been there to kill him, not his mother. But why, his brain asked. Barry could only watch as the recording continued.

" _But why? You're his friend, you've been teaching him how to-"_

" _Go faster," Thawne interrupted Cisco, "I know. A means to an end. And I'll tell you why: Because I have been stuck here, marooned here in this place for fifteen long years. And the Flash and the Flash's speed is the key to my returning to my world. To my time."_

"All this time, he was never helping him us, helping the city. He was helping himself," Caitlin realized, too shocked to be angry, "the accelerator, all the lives taken and ruined, it was all a part of his plan to-"

"To make me become The Flash." Barry finished, a cold edge of rage entering his voice.

" _And no one is going to prevent that." Thawne said as he turned to Cisco._

" _I can help you." Cisco said, trying to plead for his life._

" _You're smart Cisco," Thawne said as he raised his hand, which began to vibrate, "but not that smart. Do you know how hard it has been to keep all this from you, especially from you? Because the truth is, I've grown quiet fond of you. And in many ways, you have shown me what it is like to have a son."_

 _Cisco was crying as Thawne stared at him before Thawne plunged a hand through his chest._

With a roar of rage, Barry punched the computer scream, hard enough to send it flying into the wall. Barry breathed heavily, hearing Caitlin sobbing behind him. After a moment he turned to her, grabbing and wrapping is arms around her. He said nothing as he allowed her to cry into his shoulder.

 **So, I was never a fan of how season one dealt with Barry's feelings for Iris. For one thing, Barry comes off as an obsessed stalker. But what honestly baffles me is Joe's support of it. In 1x15, he basically says it's oaky for Barry to just desperately hope Iris will one day choose him over Eddie. Basically, he tells his son to hold out hope for a day that may never come rather than to move on with his life and that its okay to treat Linda and Eddie like they're place holders. Not cool Joe.**


	5. Evidence part one

Central City Police Department

Morning

"My god." Cecile breathed as she and Eddie stared at the video of Thawne murdering Cisco.

Felicity had run a program to scramble the audio that made Barry suspect of being The Flash, but it had kept the import stuff: Thawne's confession to Nora's murder, his true identity, and the murder of Cisco.

"Detective, do you know anything about this Eobard Thawne?" Cecile asked as she looked over at Eddie.

"No, I didn't even know there was an Eobard Thawne in the family." Eddie admitted, still in shock.

"According to him, he's from the future, so you wouldn't." Barry pointed out and two pairs of eyes stared at him incredulously.

"Time travel, really Barry?" Eddie asked.

"We just saw that he has powers that are the same as The Flash's. If he could run fast enough, he could theoretically punch a hole in the space/time continuum, allowing him to move through time." Barry explained as Eddie and Cecile stared at him skeptically.

"Okay, for the sake of argument, let's say you're right. Why hasn't he gone home to his time?" Cecile asked.

"According to that video, he can't." Barry pointed to.

"Well, the whole time travel element aside, we have the footage of him murdering Cisco, as well as his confession to murdering your mother." Eddie said, shooting an apologetic look at Barry.

"I have evidence that Thawne killed the real Harrison Wells as well," Barry announced to their shock, "and Mason Bridge claims to have evidence that links Thawne to the disappearance of Simon Stagg."

"Okay, this is enough to get an arrest warrant for Thawne on two counts of first degree murder and one count of obstruction of justice. I'll see what I can do about getting your dad out of prison Barry." Cecile said as she took the flash drive with the video and walked out.

"Well, if there's anything good that's come out of this, it's that your dad might be getting out of prison." Eddie said trying to be optimistic.

"A week ago, that would've made me the happiest guy in the whole city…now I just feel numb." Barry said before following Cecile out of the room.

Central City General

Same time

Joe was watching the news when someone knocked on the door to his room. Joe looked over and smiled upon seeing Caitlin.

"Hey, come on in stranger." Joe said as Caitlin made her way inside.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Caitlin asked softly as she walked inside.

"Well, doc says I need to keep this," Joe gestured to his injured leg, "in a cast for a few weeks, but I should be fine. I get out of here this afternoon at least. How are you doing?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Caitlin asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry." Joe said after a few moments.

"For being right or for Cisco being dead?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm just…sorry. Do his parents know?" Joe inquired and Caitlin sighed as she all but collapsed into the chair by his bed side.

"I called them before Barry and I left for Starling City. His mom answered and I just…I told them how much we loved him and what happened, or an abridged version of it. Then I just listened to her cry," Caitlin smiled bitterly, "it's funny, they seem to care more about him now that he's dead than when he was alive."

Central City Picture news

Later in the morning

Iris was at her desk, trying to work on a story but having difficulty concentrating. She sighed looking up and her heart leapt into her throat as she saw Barry walk into the building. Before she knew what had happened, Iris stood up and walked over to him.

"Barry-" Iris began.

I'm not here for you," Barry said not unkindly as he looked at her sadly, "have you seen Linda around?"

"Yeah," Iris said as she deflated, "she's over there."

Barry nodded to her shortly before he turned and walked over to where Iris had pointed Linda out. Linda was talking to some of her coworkers when she looked up and saw Barry approach. The smile that had been on her face slide off and a serious expression replaced it. She said something to her coworkers before meeting Barry halfway.

"Wow, so you can make time for me." Linda said sarcastically and Barry winced, both because of her words and because he knew what he was about to do would make it so much worse.

"I deserve that," Barry acknowledged, "Can we talk somewhere privately?"

Linda nodded and led him away. She led him into a conference room, closing the door behind him.

"So, what's going on Barry?" Linda asked as she crossed her arms and Barry sighed.

I'm sorry Linda." Barry said and Linda instantly knew where this was headed.

"You're breaking up with me," Linda realized and Barry nodded sadly, "Is this because of Iris?"

"No, it's not, but I don't blame you for thinking that," Barry said, mentally scolding himself for how he'd treated Linda, "I just realized that I can't be with anyone right now."

"Barry, are you okay?" Linda asked, noticing he seemed…off.

"My past is coming back to haunt me," Barry sighed wearily, "Until I'm able to put it behind me, I can't be with anyone. Maybe one day, when I have, if you're still open to it, there can be an us again. For right now, all I can say is that I'm sorry Linda."

Barry kissed her on the check before walking out. As he was making his way back into the main area, he ran into Mason.

"Ah, Iris' friend/brother. I see you're still around." Mason greeted causally.

"I was just leaving. Actually, I'm glad I ran into you. I need you to come down to the station." Barry said and Mason was thrown.

"For what?" Mason asked wearily.

"You said you had proof Harrison Wells killed Simon Stagg. Well, let's see if you add it to the list of crimes that are piling up." Barry told the stunned reporter.

 **I like Linda and I like her relationship with Barry, but I just couldn't find a way to fit either into the story., so it had to be written out rather than having it just be a footnote.**


	6. Evidence part two

Central City Police Department

Afternoon

"This is a photo of Wells at Stagg Industries the night Simon Stagg disappeared," Mason is in the interrogation room with Eddie, showing him the picture of Wells in his wheel chair, "That was the last time anyone saw Stagg."

"It's suspicious, I'll admit, but it doesn't make Wells a murderer." Eddie said, although he suspected that Thawne (and man was it weird to call Wells by his name) probably had killed Stagg.

"How about the fact that none of the security teams recall Wells leaving the building? Or that the security cameras in Stagg's office have a three minute gap? Someone tampered with the footage, and now Stagg is missing. I'm not a cop, but I'm pretty sure that's enough circumstantial evidence for a search warrant, isn't it?" Mason challenged and Eddie had to admit he had him there. "What do you have on him?"

"I'm not at liberty to say at the moment. There will be a press conference tomorrow afternoon. You'll get your answers then." Eddie promised.

West House

Same time

"Iris, I'm fine." Joe assured his daughter as she helped him sit down on the couch, leaving his crutches nearby.

"You have a broken leg dad, you're not fine." Iris told him concerned and Joe chuckled.

"Not like I've never been injured on the job before. I just gotta stay off it for a few weeks, I'll be fine." Joe assured her.

Before Iris could respond, the front door opened and the Wests looked up as Barry walked in. Immediately, Joe picked up on the tension between his children.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Iris stammered and mentally scolded herself for the stupid question.

"I do live here," Barry raised an eyebrow as he closed the door, "and I wanted to check up on Joe."

"Iris, why don't you get us some tea?" Joe said, hoping to have a moment alone with his son.

Iris was only too happy to get away from Barry. Once she was gone, the tension left with her and Barry visibly relaxed as he made his way over to Joe.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Barry asked in concern as he sat down next to him on the couch.

"I'll be fine. But I am concerned about you. Iris said you basically cut her out of your life," Joe said and Barry looked away, "Bar, you can't really blame Iris for what happened to Cisco."

"You're right, I don't. I blame myself. Do you know what I see every time I look at her now?" Barry asked, looking over at Joe and continuing before Joe had a chance to respond. "I see Cisco's face as Wells or Thawne or whoever he is puts his hand through Cisco's chest. Because I wasn't there to stop him, to save my friend. Because I was too wrapped up with Iris."

"Barry, there's no way to know for sure if you could've saved him even if you hadn't been with Iris." Joe reasoned.

"Maybe," Barry allowed, "but since Cisco died, I've been looking back at the way I've acted when it comes to Iris. I always put her first, everyone else be damned. Sometimes it puts other people in danger Joe, innocent people who I'm not there for because I'm too wrapped up in her. That's not love Joe, that's obsession. And I can't do it anymore. I can't love her because it turns me into a bad person and I can't hate her for something that's not even her fault."

"So…where does that leave you two?" Joe asked quietly, neither aware Iris was listening form the kitchen.

"That's the thing Joe: I don't know." Barry admitted with a sigh.

Star Labs

Night

Barry is at the computers, frowning as he stared at the screen in thought. Barry looked up as he heard someone enter the room and froze upon seeing Caitlin.

"Hey." She said quietly as she walked up to him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Barry asked carefully.

"Where else would I be?" Caitlin asked and Barry nodded as she walked up next to him, seeing what looked like 3D computer images of something. "What is that?"

"A 3D model of Star Labs. Cisco told me about it once." Barry said.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"Well, I realized if we were going to stop Wells or Thawne, that we need to think like Cisco would. Like an inventor," Barry clarified at her confused look, "Thawne built this place. There are lots of places he could hide things, things he didn't want the rest of us to know about. So I've spent the last hour looking for anything out of the ordinary."

Suddenly, a deep went off and one of the areas flashed red and Barry straightened up and Caitlin leaned forward.

"What is that?" Caitlin inquired.

"I don't know." Barry told her honestly.

Barry and Caitlin walked to where the image was and Barry placed his hand on the wall. Behind it was something that should not be here. Suddenly, there was a light over his hand and part of the wall opened up. Barry and Caitlin exchanged a startled look before they walked through the make shift door.

As they walked in, lights came on to reveal a white room made of some kind of steel. But what had Barry's attention was the holographic newspaper.

"What in the hell?" Barry said and Caitlin followed his gaze.

She gapped as she saw the headline and date:

Flash vanishes, missing in crisis. Written April 25, 2024.

Like Barry said, what in the hell?

 **Sorry that it's still a rather short chapter, but come on, is that not the perfect place to stop?**


	7. Evidence part three

Star Labs

Night

"What the hell?" Barry repeated as he stared at the news article.

"Barry, look at the date." Caitlin said as she pointed to the paper.

"When I fought The Reverse Flash at Christmas, he told me we'd been fighting for centuries," Barry remembered, "god, this is so messed up Cait."

"Not as messed up as the byline." Caitlin said and Barry's eyes traveled to it.

"Iris West…Allen." Barry said, too stunned to even think of how he felt about that.

"Iris West-Allen, head of Central City News." A robotic voice spoke up, startling the pair.

"What was that?" Caitlin asked alarmed as they jumped, Barry stepping protectively in front of Caitlin.

"Is someone here? Hello?" Barry called out and a holographic had appeared as the news article vanished.

"Good evening Barry Allen." It said and Barry and Caitlin exchanged a startled glance.

"Uh hi," Barry said awkwardly before turning to face the head, "you know who I am?"

"Barry Allen, director of Central City Police, CSI division." She said and Barry's jaw dropped.

"Director?" Barry repeated.

"Also known as the Flash, founding member of-"

"What are you?" Barry demanding, wanting answers.

"I'm Gideon, an Interactive Artificial consciousness." Gideon introduced herself and Barry and Caitlin exchanged a glance.

"You know Dr. Wells?" Barry questioned.

"Yes." Gideon answered simply.

"Do you know who he really is?" Barry inquired.

"I don't understand the question." Gideon said and Barry sighed in frustration.

"Okay, why did he come here, to this time?" Barry questioned.

"To kill you." Gideon said simply as the head vanished, replaced with a holographic, blue woman.

"But why?" Barry asked.

"To stop you from becoming The Flash." Gideon explained and Barry and Caitlin exchanged another glance.

"Then why did he kill Nora Allen?" Barry asked, hoping for some kind of clue.

"Because he was angry." Gideon said.

"About what?" Barry demanded.

"That you got away." Gideon said, only adding to Barry's confusion.

"What does he want?" Barry questioned.

"For you to be The Flash." Gideon explained, causing Barry further confusion.

"Maybe that's why he let the particle accelerator explode, so you could become The Flash?" Caitlin suggested.

"But he came back to stop me from becoming The Flash," Barry pointed out, "For what reason would he want me to be The Flash?"

"I don't know Barry, but there's obviously a lot we don't understand. And I have a feeling the only one who can answer those questions is Dr. Wells." Caitlin said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

It was those thoughts that ran through Barry's head the next day as he stood in the room that they had tried to trap The Reverse Flash in at Christmas. He stared at the machine inside as Eddie walked in.

"Hey Barry." Eddie greeted and Barry turned around to face him.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Barry said and Eddie nodded.

"So, any reason you wanted to meet in here?" Eddie said as he looked around and Barry nodded.

"Yeah, there's something I have to show you." Barry told him.

Barry walked over to the machine and pressed a button Eddie jumped back, reaching for his weapon as The Reverse Flash appeared.

"Eddie, he's not really here, he never was." Barry told him and Eddie, hands still on his weapon, looked over at Barry.

"What?" Eddie asked wearily.

"It's a hologram," Barry said as he pushed the button again and The Reverse Flash disappeared, "just like it was at Christmas."

"What are you saying Barry?" Eddie asked as he put his pistol back.

"I'm saying that Wells or Thawne or whoever he really is tampered with Cisco's work to create a showdown that never really happened. To throw off suspicion." Barry said and Eddie's blood ran cold.

"Are you saying…" Eddie trailed off and Barry nodded.

"Wells is the man who killed my mom. Wells is The Reverse Flash." Barry told him.

Central City

Afternoon

"Thank you all for coming," Eddie said as he stood at the podium, cameras flashing, "Some recent evidence has come to light that we wanted to verify before we went to the public with it.

"Harrison Wells is not the man we thought he was. A body was recently discovered in Starling City and DNA testing has revealed that it is the body of the real Harrison Wells."

Immediately, the reporters tried firing off questions but Eddie held his hand.

"Pleas, save all your questions until I'm finished," Eddie requested and they all stopped talking to listen, "We're not completely sure who this man who has been pretending to be Harrison Wells is, but he goes by the name Eobard Thawne. Mr. Thawne is wanted for questioning in the disappearance of Simon Stagg and is a prime suspect into what is now being considered a homicide of Harrison Wells and his wife Tess Morgan. He is also wanted for the murders of Francisco Ramon and Nora Allen.

"Mr. Thawne is now the most wanted man in Central City. The Mayor has issued a kill on sight order for the CCPD. Mr. Thawne is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous. If anyone has any information that could lead to Mr. Thawne's capture, contact the CCPD immediately.

"Mr. Thawne, if you are watching this, your time is up. You will not escape justice for a second time. You will pay for the lives you have taken, the lives you have destroyed. We are not afraid of you and it's time for you to face justice!"

Unspecified location

Same time

Thawne was watching as reporters began firing off questions at Eddie as he watched a television. Thawne linked his hands together in front of him, smirking confidently.

"Game on Detective…game on."

 **Probably not my best chapter, but this will ring an end to the evidence building part. Now we can move on to more important stuff.**


	8. Saying goodbye

West House

Morning

Joe was in his room, tying his tie on his tux when someone knocked on the doorframe. Joe looked up to see Iris and Eddie lingering in the doorway.

"Hey dad, you ready?" Iris asked and Joe nodded.

"Just about." Joe said as he finished tying his tie.

"Where's Barry? I mean, he's not here." Eddie noted and Joe sighed.

"He went to get Caitlin, they're gonna go together," Joe said before looking over at his partner and daughter, "look, today-today's gonna be a hard day for both of them. Just give them both some space today, alright?"

By 'them', Iris knew he meant Barry and that he was mostly talking to her. Displeased, but knowing her dad was right, Iris nodded and Joe gave a slight nod in return.

Caitlin's apartment

Same time

Caitlin smoothed out her dress as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked presentable, she thought to herself as she heard a knock on her front door. She sighed as she walked out of her room and towards the front door. She opened the door and Barry shifted on the other side.

"Hey, you ready?" Barry said and Caitlin sighed.

"How can anyone be ready for this?" Caitlin asked bluntly and Barry sighed.

"I don't know Cait, I really don't. Look, today I gonna be really hard for both of us, but…if you need me, I'm here for you." Barry told her earnestly.

"Thank you Barry," Caitlin said softly as she reached forward and hugged him, "and I'm here for you to."

Central City Cemetery

Afternoon

Iris glanced across the other end of the isle at Barry. He wore an expressionless face as he held Caitlin's hand tightly in his own, seemingly unaware of Iris' piercing gaze as the priest gave Cisco last rights.

"Francisco Ramirez Ramon, may he rest in peace." The priest said as he closed the book and looked over to the closed casket.

Cisco's mother, sobbing, was escorted over to the casket by his solemn brother. Dante laid two roses on Cisco's casket before they moved on. Several other members of Cisco's family stood and laid roses on the casket before it was Barry's turn. He stood up, rose in hand, walking over to the casket. He eyed the casket silently for a moment before he laid the rose on it.

"Say hi to my mom for me, huh buddy." Barry smiled weakly before moving on.

Caitlin was next, tear trails clearly visible on her face as she made her way to the casket.

"Thank you for being my friend." Caitlin said in a choked voice as she laid the rose on the casket.

She made her way over to where Barry was waiting for her. He took her hand silently, something Iris noticed as she helped Joe over to the casket.

"Thank you for everything." Joe said as Iris laid two roses on the casket.

Father and daughter made their way over to Barry and Caitlin, who simply watched as Eddie laid his rose on the casket.

"I will find the man who did this. I promise." Eddie said before moving on.

After everyone had placed a rose on the casket, everyone silently watched as it was lowered into the ground. Caitlin started to break down as Barry pulled her into a tight hug, a pained, wounded expression finally breaking through the expressionless mask he had worn all day.

Ramon house

Later in the afternoon

As Caitlin talked to Cisco's mother, Barry stood alone, looking around at the house. Try as he might, Barry just couldn't imagine Cisco growing up here.

"You're Cisco's friend?"

Barry turned around to see Cisco's brother, Dante he thought, standing behind him.

"Yeah, I'm Barry, Barry Allen. And you're Cisco's brother, Dante right?" Barry held out his hand and Dante shook it.

"I saw you in the picture at Cisco's apartment when mom and I went to clear it out. You and the woman over there." Dante gestured to Caitlin as she talked to his mother.

"Caitlin. Cisco never mentioned us?" Barry asked surprised and Dante flashed a bitter smile.

"Cisco and I didn't have the closest relationship. I was the golden boy growing up. In our parents' eyes, Cisco could do no right and I could do no wrong. He grew angry over time, not that I could blame him. I milked it, I admit. What Cisco never knew…is that I was jealous of him." Dante confessed.

"Really?" Barry asked gently, not wanting to stop him, sensing Dante was talking to him because he felt like he needed to talk to someone.

"I was jealous because Cisco had ambition. He pursued his passion; he never let anyone stop him. I wish I had told him that while he was still alive." Dante sighed.

"I'm not gonna pretend to understand your relationship with your brother," Barry said quietly, "All I know is the guy I knew. Who was full of life that was taken far too soon. But…if you ever wanna talk about him, I'm more than happy to listen."

"Thanks. I'm glad Cisco had a friend like you." Dante said, smiling weakly before walking off.

"It's a nice wake huh?" Iris said, walking up behind Barry, who sighed wearily.

"Iris, I can't deal with this right now. Today of all days, just don't." Barry told her as he turned around to face her.

"Barry, no matter what happens…I thought we'd always be friends." Iris said hurt and Barry sighed once more.

"I thought so to. But recent events have shown me that I don't know how to be your friend without wanting more. And I can't let myself want more with you. Not now, not ever again. I look around here and I see what wanting more costs me and others," Barry said as he looked at Dante having a drink before his gaze moved to Caitlin and Cisco's mother crying in each other's arms, "I can't be your friend right now Iris. I'm sorry, but when it comes to you, I don't think straight. And I need to think straight if I'm to do what I have to. I'm sorry."

Barry turned and walked away, not seeing Iris begin to cry as he did.

Caitlin's apartment

Night

"You didn't have to walk me home Barry." Caitlin said they walked inside.

"I'm not giving Thawne another chance to take someone I care about. Not again." Barry said grimly and Caitlin sighed.

"Well, today was pretty much the worst day ever." Caitlin said bitterly.

"My dad's sentencing and my mom's funeral top it, but today isn't far behind." Barry said and Caitlin winced.

"Right, sorry. How are things looking for your dad?" Caitlin asked and Barry shrugged.

"Cecile says things are looking good. But it's hard to take any joy in that with what happened to Cisco," Barry sighed, "I just keep thinking back to the last time I say him. I wish…there are just so many things I wish I'd said to him."

"So do I. It's funny; you take so many things for granted until…until they're gone." Caitlin said with a watery smile.

"There's just never enough time." Barry said softly as he looked over at her.

Caitlin nodded silently and the room was filled with a tension, although neither could say of what kind. Later, they couldn't tell you who moved first, but Barry suddenly had her face in his hands as they kissed. After a few seconds, Barry realize what he was doing and broke the kiss, speeding towards the other side of the room with his back facing her.

"Cait…we're both in a very emotional place right now," Barry said awkwardly, "neither of us are thinking straight. Just…god, I'm sorry Cait."

"I'm not." Caitlin said quietly.

Barry looked over at her surprised as she walked over to him. She gently placed a hand on her cheek. Slowly, giving him every opportunity to pull away, she leaned in and they kissed once more.

Eddie and iris's apartment

Same time

"Are you okay?" Eddie said as he and Iris walked down the hall to their apartment.

"Not really," Iris shrugged, "Barry, he's pushing me away."

"He just lost his friend. And let's face it; neither of us were exactly close to him. It's natural that Barry would want to stick close to the people who understand how he's feeling." Eddie pointed out.

"Like Caitlin." Iris said, an undertone of jealousy entering her voice.

Eddie narrowed his eyes as they reached the doo. But before he could say anything there was a yellow blur and Eddie was suddenly pressed against the wall, The Reverse Flash holding him by the throat.

"Hello Detective. I hear you've been looking for me." He said as, with his free hand, he pulled back his cowl to reveal the face of Harrison Wells.

 **I've debated pretty much the entire story so whether I wanted to have Barry and Caitlin just be friends or if it would evolve into more and if I did decide more I didn't want to just throw them together like the show threw Barry and Iris together. I wanted it to make sense and be organic. Hope I pulled it off.**

 **For those of you who thought Eddie wasp playing with fire last chapter with the press conference, well you were right.**


	9. Leverage

Apartment complex

Night

Iris groaned as she felt someone shaking her. Her vision came into focus as she opened her eyes, seeing an old man and woman standing above over.

"Are you alright Miss?" The old man said concerned.

"Where-where am I?" Iris asked, her mind not having caught up to her yet.

"We just found you in the hallway of our apartment building, lying on the floor." The woman said and it all came back to Iris.

" _Eddie!" Iris called out as Wells threw him to the floor before speeding up to her._

" _Forgive me Miss West, but I can't have you calling Barry just yet." Wells said before he struck her at super speed, hard enough to send her to the floor, out cold._

Unspecified location

Same time

Eddie groaned as he was thrown to the ground, Wells standing above him.

"What are we doing here Wells? Or is it Thawne? Eobard, that's your name, right?" Eddie snapped and Thawne smirked.

"That's correct." Thawne confirmed.

"Funny, I haven't seen you at any weddings or family reunions." Eddie said and Thane's smirk widened.

"Well that's because, as far as those guest lists are concerned, I haven't been born yet." Eobard said and Eddie shook his head.

"You really are out of your mind." Eddie said and Thawne chuckled.

"Believe me or don't, it makes no difference." Thawne told him dismissively.

"Why did you take me here?" Eddie demanded.

"Partially because you were making too much noise," Thawne said as he knelt down to Eddie's level, "but the truth of the matter is that you are my leverage."

"Leverage? Against who?" Eddie asked confused and Thawne chuckled.

"Oh that's right, you don't know. The Flash." Thawne clarified.

"Why would The Flash care about me?" Eddie asked confused, not sure why he of all people was being used as leverage.

"I'm going to say two words and this will all become clear to you my friend: Barry. Allen." Thawne said and smirked as the confusion on Eddie's face took several moments to fade into complete shock.

Caitlin's apartment

A little later

Barry stared up at the ceiling in bed before looking over at Caitlin on the other side. She was completely asleep, unaware of the inner thoughts going through Barry's head of what had just happened, of what they had just done and the implications and consequences of it.

Barry's inner thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. It was on a nightstand by Caitlin's bed and he sat up and picked it up. Seeing Iris's name flash across the screen, Barry internally debated with himself before answering.

"What do you want Iris?" Barry asked tiredly, in no mood to deal with anymore of her drama today.

At Iris's tear-filled voice however, his mood quickly changed. He sped over, got dressed, and sped off as the gust of wind caused Caitlin to wake up, blinking in confusion.

Eddie and Iris' apartment

Seconds later

Iris had just barely hung up the phone when a gust of wind blew her hair back. She looked up to see Barry standing there.

"What happened?" Barry demanded.

"Eddie and I were almost home when Wells or Thawne or whoever he is showed up here. He knocked me out and when I woke up, he and Eddie were gone. Why would he take Eddie Barry?!" Iris demanded as she got to her feet.

"I don't know, but it can't be for anything good." Barry said turning away from her as he put a hand to his face, his mind already trying to work out why Thawne would take Eddie.

"What does he want Barry?" Iris demanded.

"I don't know!" Barry snapped as he turned around to face her. "If I did, I'd be trying to stop him from getting it!"

"Barry." Iris reeled back and Barry sighed.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't about you. Look, I will do everything I can to get Eddie back alive. I promise." Barry told her.

"Thank you Barry." Iris said, stepping towards him.

"I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do and because Eddie is my friend. Don't look any further into it." Barry said before speeding off.

Star Labs, next day

Morning

"No luck?" Caitlin asked as a frustrated Barry walked into the cortex wearing his Flash Suit with the cowl down.

"I've searched almost every inch of the city and nothing." Barry said in frustration.

"We'll find him." Caitlin placed a hand on his arm, a gesture that normally would've been comforting, but now felt awkward.

"Right." Barry said as he carefully pulled her arm off him.

"Barry," Caitlin sighed, "We need to talk about this."

"About…" Barry trailed off, not sure how to say it.

"We slept together," Caitlin said bluntly, "We need to be able to work together; so we need to talk about."

"Look Cait…it was a hard day for both of us and I think we both needed someone. It doesn't have to change anything." Barry tried to be rational.

"What if I want it to change something between us?" Caitlin said as she looked him in the eye and he was thrown, not expecting that.

"But…Ronnie." Barry stammered and she sighed.

"I love Ronnie, part of me always will. And I think I could be happy with him. But…I'm not who he loves, not anymore," Caitlin sighed, facing the truth she had tried to hide from herself, "He loves the woman I was before. The one who didn't go through losing him and the depression that followed. I'm not who I was before and…Cisco said something to me once about how Ronnie and I were ten seasons of Ross and Rachel crammed into one. Should a relationship really be that hard if it's meant to be?"

"I don't know." Barry said even though thoughts of how hard it had been to love Iris flashed through his mind.

"I told you once that it was time for me to find someone new to be crazy about. And you know what? I alreay had, even if I didn't realize it then. I'm sure you've noticed by now that I'm not good with feelings, talking about them or recognizing them. I didn't realize it at first and then you were with Linda. So I swallowed my feelings," Caitlin explained and Barry stared at her silently, "So…do you have anything to say? I'm putting myself out there and I really wished you'd something, anything."

"I just…I never really thought of you that way until last night." Barry admitted.

"And now?" Caitlin asked, her heart hammering in her chest.

Barry was silent for a minute. Then, he pulled her to him and they shared a kiss.

Unspecified location

Same time

Eddie was tied to a chair, staring into space. While he had been alone, he had been looking back at things that had happened with Barry since he had woken up from his coma with new eyes. Looking back, a lot of things suddenly made sense. Although why Barry attacked him was beyond him.

Hearing steps, he knew Thawne had returned.

"You know they're gonna find me! And you, you're not as smart as you think you are." Eddie told him.

"Really? Because I'm a genius where I come from. Imagine how smart that makes me here." Thawne said as he reached the floor.

"Right, because you're from the future," Eddie said, still skeptical, "with a name like Eobard, I guess you'd have to be."

"Eobard is a distinguished name from a distinguished family." Thawne said and Eddie scoffed.

"Depressing if all my descendants are as crazy as you." Eddie said and Thawne laughed.

"No no, the Thawne bloodline is chalk full of influential politicians, scientists, captains of industries! Failures such as yourself are just the exception." Thawne said as he came to stand in front of Eddie.

"And what exactly makes me such a failure?" Eddie demanded angrily.

"Touch question Eddie, where do you want me to start? Oh, how about your career as a police detective? It's spectacularly uneventful." Thawne put a hand on Eddie's shoulder as if to comfort him before moving on.

"Yeah, we'll see." Eddie said stubbornly.

"Oh, we have seen. I have seen," Thawne said as he turned around to face him, "I am from the future and you are the only Thawne to be all but forgotten by history. Waste of a life, waste of a man, and, oh no, you don't even get the girl."

"What are you talking about?" Eddie demanded and Thawne sighed as he turned around.

He walked over to Eddie and took out a small ball, just barely bigger than his thumb. A holographic newspaper, nearly identical to the one in the time vault appeared in front of Eddie.

"Observe if you will the byline." Thawne said and Eddie looked confused.

"Who's Julie Greer?"

Startled, Thawne turned the hologram around. Indeed, the article was no longer written by Iris West-Allen, but by Julie Greer.

"Is that name supposed to mean something?" Eddie asked.

With a roar of rage, Thawne put the device away and punched Eddie hard enough to knock him out. He then turned away from Eddie, thinking. It was clear that his actions in the past were beginning to affect his future. Therefore, he needed to move up his plans, immediately.

 **In the show, the reason Eddie was able to accept that Thawne was his descendant so easily was because Barry and Cisco had already explained to him that a speedster could travel though time. Since that hasn't happened here, he is not as ready to accept it.**

 **I hope I did okay with the Barry/Caitlin scene, not entirely proud of it but I feel that's as good as it's gonna get.**


	10. THe offer

**Sorry it's been a while. We're getting closer to the end here, maybe two more chapters after this, so I hope you enjoy.**

Central City

Night

Barry was on patrol when he felt his hair stand on end. He looked up and saw the vibrating form of The Reverse Flash. He took off at high speed and Barry was right on his heels. They went on a chase throughout the city until they ended up in an alley way.

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Barry snarled.

"That is one option," Thawne said, his voice vibrating, "But I have an alternative."

"Nothing you do will ever make up for what you did!" Barry roared before he lunged at Thawne.

However, Barry quickly found himself pinned to the wall; Thawne's holding them with one hand on his back and the other on his neck.

"I could kill you, right here where you stand," Thawne snarled in his ear, "but I'm not going to. Because we need each other. I am going to let you go and we are going to talk. Okay?"

"Fine." Barry snarled, realizing he had no other option.

Thawne nodded and let him go. Barry turned around, facing Thawne as he stopped vibrating and removed the cowl from his head.

"What do you want Thawne? That is your name, Eobard Thawne?" Barry asked and Thawne smirked.

"Since the day I was born. But that's not what you want to ask, is it? Go ahead Barry, ask it." Thawne egged him on and Barry clenched is fists at his sides.

"Why did you kill my mother?" Barry said in a growled that would have made Oliver Queen proud.

"Because I hate you," Thawne declared, "Not you now, you years from now."

"In the future." Barry noted.

"In a future, "Thawne corrected, "We're enemies, rivals, opposites. Reverses of one another."

"Why? Why were we enemies?" Barry demanded.

"It doesn't matter, not anymore. What matters is neither of us could defeat the other. Until I learned your secret. I learned your name: Barry. Allen. And finally, I knew how to defeat you once and for all: Travel back in time, kill you as a child," Thawne made a gestured with his hands like a knife being used, "wipe you from the face of the earth. But then you, future you that is, followed me back and we fought. We both landed a few solid shots and then you, future you, got your younger self out of there. I was sooo mad! But then I thought 'what if you were to suffer a tragedy? What if you were to suffer something so horrible, so traumatic you would never recover?' Then you would never become The Flash."

"So you killed y mother." Barry said in a growl and Thawne nodded.

"I killed Nora," He agreed, "Then I was free, finally able to return to a future without The Flash, only to realize in traveling back, I lost my way home. Lost my ability to harness the Speed Force. And without it, I was stuck here. Stranded in this time and the only way back was The Flash. But The Flash was gone and so I created him."

"Why train me!? Why help me save so many people?!" Barry demanded.

"Because I needed you to get fast!" Thawne hissed. "Fast enough to rupture the space-time barrier and create a stable worm hole so that I could return home!"

"I will never do that! Never!" Barry snarled and Thawne laughed.

"Oh, but you will. In fact, you'll beg me to help you." Thawne said confidently.

"And who would I ever do that?" Barry demanded.

"Because, like I said, we need each other. You help me get home, and I'll help you get what you want," Thawne took a few steps closer to Barry as he spoke, "The way through which I will return Home is by you going back to that night: The night I killed your mother."

"What?" Barry asked stunned ad Thawne chuckled.

"You can go back in time, you can save her. You can prevent your father from going to prison. And when you do, you'll therefore save all those I have killed in this time: Your mother, Cisco, the real Harrison Wells. You'll save all of them Barry. So what's it gonna be Barry?" Thawne demanded as Barry stood, silently processing this news.

 **For someone so smart, Thawne is an idiot. He got his powers only because of his obsession with The Flash. He doesn't consider the possibility he'll lose his powers if he stops Barry from becoming The Flash? Like I said, idiot.**

 **If Barry seems more emotional and hostile here than in canon, that is intentional. The loss of his mother has more or less healed, it left a scar but a scar is a healed wound. The loss of Cisco is still very much an open wound, so Barry is emotionally compromised, more so than he was in the show.**


	11. Barry's choice

**Sorry it's been a while, especially with how I left it last time. There will probably be two more chapters after this one.**

West House

Morning

"That's…wow," Joe said lamely as he, Barry, and Caitlin sat in the living room.

"That's one way of putting it," Caitlin muttered.

"Okay, so what happens if you do this?" Joe asked as he rubbed his temple, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Well, my mom would never die. My dad wouldn't go to prison, so I'd never come to live with you," Barry said as he looked over at Joe.

"You might never meet me," Caitlin said lowly and Barry nodded as he swallowed thickly.

"Or Cisco or Oliver or anyone I've met because of my life since my mom died. And I would be the only one who would remember it. And I don't know what to do," Barry sighed.

"The chance to be with someone you love seems pretty cut and dry to me," Caitlin said lowly, even as her heart raced as she wondered if she and Barry would ever know each other in this new timeline.

"She's right."

The three looked over and saw Thawne standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I am offering the chance to undo all the evil I have done since I killed your mother. Don't you want that chance?" Thawne demanded as he walked into the room.

"Give me some time to think it over," Barry finally said after several moments and Thawne nodded.

"If you want to reach me, call Eddie's phone," Thawne said as he moved towards the door.

"Eddie, is he still…" Joe trailed off.

"He is still alive Detective. And he will remain so, my survival depends on his," Thawne assured him before he opened the door and sped off, the door slamming behind him.

"I always knew there was something off about him," Joe grumbled as Barry sighed.

"You're really thinking about doing this?" Caitlin asked and Barry shrugged.

"I don't know what I'm thinking. I just…I don't know what to do," Barry repeated.

"There's no choice here Barry," Joe said and Barry looked over at him. "You have to change the past."

"You think I should do it? I will never come to live with you if I do," Barry pointed out.

"You would grow up with both your parents. You wouldn't have to grow up without a mother," Joe said.

"What about without a father?" Barry asked.

"You would have a father, your real father. Wells has messed with our lives long enough. This is why you became The Flash. You have saved a lot of people's lives this year. No it's time to save yours," Joe said and Barry looked away, deep in thought.

"What do you think?" Barry asked as he looked over at Caitlin.

"I think that, if I could save my dad…I would," Caitlin said and Barry sighed.

"This choice should be easy…but it isn't," Barry noted miserably.

Iron Heights

Afternoon

Barry stood outside the gate at Iron Heights, his father standing behind the steel fence door. Then, with a beep, it opened and Henry stepped outside for the first time in fifteen years. Father and Son, finally face to face, not behind a glass wall, hugged for the first time in many years.

"Hey Slugger," Henry said as they pulled back but still didn't let go of each other.

"Hey dad," Barry said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Something going on?" Henry asked, seeing the look in Barry's eyes and Barry sighed.

"Let's head to the car. I have…a lot to tell you," Barry said as they began their journey to the car.

Star Labs

Later in the afternoon

"Thank you for coming," Caitlin said standing to greet their guests as Joe sat in a chair, his leg still needing to heel.

"Thanks for the call Cait," Ronnie said as he and Stein entered the cortex, the younger man frowning as he saw his former fiancé didn't greet him as he expected.

"Quiet a paradox Mr. Allen has been given," Stein noted.

"The opportunity to be with his family again, seems like an easy choice," Joe noted.

"Only at first glimmer. But this…gift has unparalleled risk. The night Nora died, the night his future self saved Barry from being killed, that night changed the course of history. Imagine fifteen years of compounded decisions! One different decision, no matter how big or small, impacts everything from that moment on! Moment upon moment, choices upon choices, relationships, nothing would be as it is today and you'd never know the difference! Because you'd never remember any different," Stein said as Barry and Henry walked in behind him.

"Well said Professor," Henry said and everyone looked over at them.

"Henry," Joe grabbed his crutches and Caitlin helped him to his feet.

"Hey Joe. It's good to see you," Henry nodded.

"Dad, this is Caitlin Snow, Martin Stein, and Ronnie Raymond. Everyone, this is my dad," Barry said as he waved his hand to introduce everyone.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Allen," Stein held out his hand to Henry and Henry shook it.

"You as well Professor," Henry nodded before looking over at Caitlin. "You've been helping my son a lot. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure Dr. Allen," Caitlin smiled and Henry returned it.

"Not a Doctor anymore Ms. Snow," Henry said as he and Stein dropped hands.

"So I take it Barry told you everything?" Ronnie asked and Henry nodded.

"Yeah. You really think Barry should do this?" Henry asked as he looked over at Joe.

"I think you both deserve the chance to have the life you two always wanted. The life with Nora that Wells robbed you of," Joe said and Henry shook his head.

"There's a natural order to things Joe. We can't go around playing god just because we can, especially not if it changes my son," Henry looked back at Barry, only to be startled when he realized that Barry wasn't there.

"Um, where'd Barry go?" Ronnie asked as they looked around the room to see no sign of Barry.

Starling City

Later in the afternoon

"Well, this is…wow," Oliver said as he and Barry sat across from each other in a café.

"Yeah, everyone has their own opinion on what I should do but I just…I don't know," Barry shook his head.

"And are you here to ask for mine?" Oliver asked and Barry sighed.

"I just…I don't know what to do Oliver. My dad says no, Joe says yes, I just…I don't know," Barry said and Oliver was silent for several moments.

"When the Gambit went down, my father, a crew member and I all made it to a life raft," Oliver began and Barry looked up. "We had enough food and water for maybe one person. My father took out a gun, shot the crew member, told me to survive, and then turned the gun on himself. He shot himself in the head, sacrificed himself so that I could live. There was nothing I could do, I was helpless. Less than a year ago, Slade Wilson drive a sword through my mother's heart as my sister and I watched. I stood there, on the ground, completely helpless. I revisit those moments in my head all the time Barry, wishing I could go back and do something. If there was even half a chance I could do so…I would do it in a heartbeat, consequences be damned."

Barry leaned back in his chair, thinking hard on Oliver's words.

Star Labs

Late afternoon

"Ninety-eight point six, normal," Caitlin said after checking Ronnie's temperature.

"I don't even know what that word means anymore," Ronnie admitted.

"Me neither," Caitlin laughed, more to avoid the awkwardness than anything.

"Cait…I'm not just here for Barry," Ronnie said and Caitlin looked over at him, her heart racing. "I'm here now, for good."

"But I thought-" Caitlin began.

"I thought to. I thought too much about what would happen if they tracked us down, if we lost control and hurt someone. But I realize that, even though I'm sometimes more than one man, I'm not whole without you," Ronnie said and Caitlin squirmed.

"Ronnie-" Caitlin began only to be cut off by a shout.

"What is he doing here!?" Henry shouted and they all looked to see Thawne walked in, a smug smile on his face.

"Dr. Allen. Professor. Ronnie," Thawne greeted with a smug smile.

"What do you want Thawne?" Joe demanded, wishing he had his gun.

"Relax, I was invited, isn't that right Barry?" Thawne looked over his shoulder as Barry and Oliver walked in.

"Um, why is Oliver Queen here?" Ronnie asked as he saw Oliver.

"It seems Caitlin and Barry haven't told you everything. Mr. Queen here is the Starling City vigilante," Thawne smirked as Oliver glared at Thane.

"I knew there was something off about you. But I could never have imagined this," Oliver growled as he stepped up to Thawne.

"Oliver," Barry called out and Oliver growled.

"Fine, your city," Oliver conceded as he stepped back.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked but Barry ignored her.

"I'll do it," He said as he looked at Thawne. "If you help me save my mom…I will let you get home, to your time."


	12. Whatever it takes

**So, I know I said next chapter would be the last chapter, but it's looking like there will be two or three more chapters before this is wrapped up.**

Star Labs

Afternoon

"If it makes you feel any better, it took you a little longer than I expected to decide," Thawne said smugly.

"So how does this work? Your grand plan?" Barry demanded.

"It's actually rather simple, we use the particle accelerator," Thawne said and was met with several incredulous looks.

"The last time that happened, you caused an explosion that hurt a lot of people!" Barry snapped.

"All part of the plan. This time, the accelerator will work as it was intended to. Except instead of two particles, moving at the speed of light in the inner rig, we're only going to inject one particle into the accelerator," Thawne explained.

"And I'm what it collides with," Barry realized and Thawne nodded.

"If you can hit that particle with enough speed, you will punch a whole right through the fabric of reality. And you will create a portal connecting this time to infinite times," Thawne explained.

"And what about the Metahumans currently held prisoner in the accelerator?" Stein demanded and Thawne smiled unpleasantly.

"I believe Mr. Queen has an answer to that," Thawne said as everyone looked over at Oliver.

"You want to move them to Lian Yu," Oliver said and Thawne nodded.

"Lian Yu?" Henry questioned.

"It's where I was stranded for the better part of five years. It also has a super-max prison on it where an organization called Argus places criminals too dangerous to be held in ordinary prisons. It's where I sent Slade Wilson after The Siege," Oliver explained.

"Great, so we move them from one illegal black site to another," Joe said sarcastically.

"Hardly Detective West. That prison is under the jurisdiction of Argus, which has the authority of the US government. Which makes it a hell of a lot more legal than what's been going on here," Oliver snapped and Joe had no response to that.

"If we do this, they cannot get loose," Barry ordered and Thawne smirked.

"I believe I can take care of that. Mr. Queen, I think you have a call to make," Thawne said mockingly.

Oliver glowered at Thawne but stalked off, pulling out his phone.

"Was it something I said?" Thawne asked cheekily as everyone glared at him.

"Just get to work. And don't talk to anyone," Barry ordered before walking off, Henry following after him.

"What about Eddie?" Joe demanded as he whirled on Thawne, who smirked.

"As I already told Barry, I will give you the location of Detective Thawne the moment I get what I want," Thawne said smugly.

"Barry," Henry called out as he followed his son out into the hall.

"Dad, I can't talk about this right now," Barry said annoyed.

"Well you're going to!" Henry snapped and Barry sighed as he turned around to face his father. "Barry, this-this isn't you. Working with The Arrow-"

"He's my friend dad. And you don't even know him!" Barry snapped in defense of Oliver.

"But I do know what he's done. And even him aside, working with the man who killed your mother, changing the course of time, this isn't you Barry," Henry told him.

"Well this isn't about me dad. It's about mom and Cisco and everyone else Thawne or Wells or whoever he is has killed since he's been in this time. And I will do whatever it takes to save their lives," Barry snapped before he walked off.

"Well, I almost miss the days when we were still working on the accelerator," Ronnie told Caitlin as they watched Thawne walked into Cisco's work shop, Joe and Stein following after him to watch him.

"Things certainly were a lot simpler back then," Caitlin muttered and Ronnie nodded.

"You know…a Particle Accelerator ago, I asked you to marry me," Ronnie pointed out and she gave a jerky nod.

"You did," Caitlin said and Ronnie frowned, picking up a lot of anxiety from his one-time fiancé.

"Cait, are you okay?" He asked and she sighed.

"Ronnie…we need to talk," Caitlin said.

"Nothing good has ever come from a woman saying those words," Ronnie said, only half joking.

"Ronnie…you died. And then when you came back, you left almost immediately," Caitlin started.

"I know. But I'm back now Cait," Ronnie said but Caitlin shook her head.

"It doesn't change the fact that, for almost a year and a half, you were gone Ronnie. And I know it wasn't your fault, but things changed Ronnie…I changed. You love the woman I was before, not the one I am now," Caitlin said and Ronnie stared at her, what she was trying to say sinking in.

"And the woman you are now, she doesn't love me," Ronnie realized and Caitlin smiled sadly.

"I will always love you Ronnie, just not like that. Not anymore," Caitlin told him softly.

"Because you love someone else now," Ronnie said and she tensed. "I know what it looks like when you're in love Cait. I just didn't realize that love wasn't directed at me anymore."

"I didn't mean for it to happen Ronnie, it-he just sort of snuck up on me when I wasn't looking," Caitlin attempted to explain but Ronnie waved her off.

"It's not your fault. I guess I was just hoping…I shouldn't have expected you to wait for me all this time. That wasn't fair to you. And if you love him, then he's a lucky guy. I hope he realizes that," Ronnie said with a sad smile.

Barry walked down the hall as Oliver got off the phone.

"You look mad," Barry noted.

"Talking to Amanda Waller will do that to you. She gave us the Argus transport plane; we just have to be at Ferris Airfield by eight tonight," Oliver explained and Barry sighed in relief.

"Good, that's good," Barry said and Oliver looked at Barry carefully.

"Are you sure about this Barry?" Oliver inquired.

"You're the one who told me you'd do whatever it took to save your parents if given the chance," Barry pointed out.

"And I still would," Oliver told him. "Look Barry, whatever play you want to make here, I've got your back. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"I'm not sure any of us know what we're doing in this situation Oliver. But I have to try," Barry said grimly.


	13. Thawne's request

Outside Star Labs

Night

"What is this?" Joe asked as he, Barry, and Oliver stood outside where a supply truck was parked.

"Argus transport. Lyla hooked me up," Oliver explained.

"I expected a bit…more," Barry admitted and Oliver shrugged.

"Where better to hide than in plain sight," Oliver noted and Barry nodded.

"Well, I'm a little disappointed this was the best you could do," Thawne said as he walked over and the other three men glared his way.

"Did you find a way to make sure The Metas can't get out?" Barry asked, glaring at Thawne as he smirked.

"Did you ever wonder how I was so much faster than you? Of course you did," Thawne said, not waiting for Barry to respond. "My wheelchair. I had a battery powering me, making me faster. By using that, I was able to create an energy dampener that will create a pulse powerful enough to nullify our friends' powers so you can get them to the airport without them causing any…unfortunate accidents."

"Alright, let's do this. Plane's gonna be here in two hours," Barry ordered.

Central City

Later

After dousing the Metas with knockout gas, they loaded them into the truck. With Barry keeping traffic from running into them, Joe, Oliver, Ronnie and Stein drove the truck, Oliver and Joe following from a motorcycle and police cruiser respectively. As they parked, Barry sped up and they all got out of their vehicles.

"Let's get this over with," Joe said disgruntled.

"For once we agree. Here they come," Oliver said, pointing up as the plane came into view.

Star Labs

Later

After making sure that the device would keep working, Barry, Oliver, Joe, Ronnie, and Stein returned to Star Labs. They walked into the cortex to see Caitlin and Henry looking over-

"Eddie!" Joe said as he rushed to his partner's side.

"Hey Joe," Eddie said weakly as Barry approached.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry, I looked everywhere for you," Barry said and Eddie smiled weakly.

"It's fine, although we clearly have a lot to talk about," Eddie said as he eyed the Flash suit Barry was still in and Barry winced.

"Yeah, we do" Barry agreed.

"But not right now. How is he?" Joe stepped in.

"His vitals are fine, he's just dehydrated," Henry assured him.

"The IV should help with that, but he should drink plenty of fluids and stay off his feet," Caitlin explained.

"But otherwise, he should be fine," Henry finished.

"Can I go home?" Eddie asked and the two doctors nodded.

"Just get plenty of rest," Caitlin told him and he nodded as Henry removed the IV from his wrist.

"I'll make sure he gets home and that Iris knows he needs to rest," Joe assured her as he helped Eddie to his feet.

The others watched as Joe helped Eddie out of the room. Once they were gone, Barry turned to Caitlin and Henry.

"How'd you find him?"

"They didn't," Barry, Ronnie, Oliver, and Stein turned as Thawne walked in. "I told them where to find him. As a…gesture of good will on my part."

"You have no good will," Ronnie spat and Thawne chuckled.

"Perhaps Ronnie, but I am the only chance you have of making sure this all goes according to plan," Thawne said mockingly as they glared at him. "Which, since the Accelerator is now empty, we can get started."

"Okay, so how fast would I fast to be going to create the worm hole?" Barry asked.

"At least Mach two," Thawne explained.

"You've never gone that fast," Caitlin said worriedly as she looked over at Barry.

"And what happens if Barry doesn't reach that speed?" Henry demanded.

"He'll die," Thawne said callously and Henry paled as Caitlin looked over at Barry, silently pleading with him not to do this.

"Let me worry about how fast I have to go," Barry told them stubbornly.

"Okay, if you're so much faster than Barry, why don't you do this yourself?" Oliver demanded and Thawne chuckled.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Mr. Queen. When I killed Nora, I lost my speed. I only get it back in short bursts. Bursts which I cannot control. Which is why I need something else from you," Thawne said and Caitlin let out a humorless laugh.

"Of course, because you haven't asked for enough! Haven't taken enough. What else could we possibly have to give you!?" Caitlin demanded, shuttering with emotion as she glared at him.

"I need your help to build a time machine," Thawne said and they all stared in shock. "Due to my lack of control over my speed, I cannot run into the worm hole as Barry can. I've been storing the parts here since the accelerator explosion."

Not long after, Barry, Thawne, and Ronnie were in the work shop, Thawne and Ronnie going through parts as Barry watched, trying not to glare at Thawne. Ronnie spotted some tiles and picked them up.

"We've got a problem," Ronnie said and they looked over at him. "These tiles are made of Tungsten."

"I know, they have the highest melting point of any other element," Thawne said smugly.

"Yeah, but the dust it generates is flammable. The pressure it exerts from the worm hole-"

"Could cause a hole to be melted into the exterior, thus causing an explosion. You're right, I should have accounted for that," Thawne mentally scolded himself as he considered what to do next. "We need to cement the tiles with a cobalt resin. It'll prevent degradation in the extreme heat."

"Glad we're still good for something," Ronnie said bitterly.

"I never underestimated your contributions Ronnie. Or Cisco's. But I don't belong here, in these barbaric times," Thawne tried explaining.

"Is that what you told yourself when you shoved your hand into Cisco's chest?" Barry snarled and Thawne stared back impassively. "I can still see his face on that video. How you called him a son before you crushed his heart. That image is burned into my memory. Did you feel anything when you killed him or was he just another in the long line of people you've killed?!"

"Barry," Ronnie interrupted as Barry's heavy breathing filled the room. "Maybe you should take a walk."

"Yeah…maybe I should," Barry gave a jerky nod before turning and storming out.

"Ronnie-" Thawne began.

"Just don't talk," Ronnie interrupted him curtly. "Let's just get this done without speaking to each other as much as possible. You lied to us, used us as pawns, and then you killed Cisco. The only reason we're helping you is because it'll help us get Cisco back. So shut up and get to work."

Thawne was disappointed but nodded. He would be gone soon anyway, he reasoned, so what Ronnie, Caitlin or any of them thought about him made little difference. So he and Ronnie got to work in silence.

 **The device nullifying The Metas powers didn't go on the fritz like it did in the show because Thawne has more experience using the tech than Cisco does, plus he wants Barry on his side so he'll give him what he wants, making Thawne be extra careful that nothing goes wrong.**


	14. Barry's decision

**So, one more chapter after this.**

 **Guest: I took it down because I wasn't going to continue it.**

Star Labs

Afternoon

Barry was in the pipeline, sitting down as he stared into space, deep in thought. Caitlin walked up behind him, hesitating slightly before sitting down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him and Barry scoffed.

"I dreamed my whole life about bringing the man who killed my mother to justice. And now, in order to set things right, to fix what he broke, I have to help him. If there's a devil, I think he's laughing at me right now," Barry said grimly.

"We all have to do things we're not proud of. But…are you sure about this?" Caitlin asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. But…I feel like this is something I have to do. Not just for myself, for my mom, for Cisco, for everyone. I hope you understand," Barry said as he looked over at her.

"I do understand," Caitlin assured him as she put a hand on his cheek. "If I could have any more time with my dad, no matter how short, I'd take it. I get it Barry, I do."

They leaned close, bringing their foreheads together. They were about to kiss when the speakers blared to life.

"Barry, we need to speak. Get to the cortex, immediately," Stein's urgency filled voice said.

Barry and Caitlin pulled back, confusion on their faces. Nevertheless, they got up and made their way to the cortex, where everyone was waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Barry inquired.

"We have a problem. The calculations, there is a danger," Stein began.

"I know, I'm willing to take the risk," Barry promised.

"No, not just to you, but to everyone. Wells didn't tell us everything. Barry, even if you do reach the right speed, colliding with the hydrogen particle, there is a chance that explosion could create a singularity," Stein said and Barry ran a hand over his face.

"Excuse me, what's a singularity?" Oliver asked.

"A black hole," Barry said lowly and Oliver stared in shock.

"Meaning doing this could destroy Central City?" Oliver demanded.

"For starters. If we create a singularity here and cannot control it, we could be looking at a global catastrophe," Stein said as they all stared in shock.

"Well sure, there's a bit of a risk," Thawne said as he walked in.

"I would hardly call potentially causing an extinction level event 'a bit of a risk'," Stein said sarcastically as Thawne got several dark looks.

"Yeah, and your accelerator's been as reliable as the beater I drove in high school," Joe said and Thawne chuckled.

"Let me ask you a question, how many Metahumans, how many dangers, have we faced this year together? Or did you forget that was me fighting alongside each and every one of you? I have been planning this for almost two decades, it will work," Thawne said confidently.

"And how do we know by doing this, we don't create a black hole?" Barry demanded and Thawne chuckled.

"So, once the worm hole stabilizes, you will have one minute and fifty-two seconds to alter the past and return to the present. If and when you do that, you can close the worm hole. Almost two minutes, more than enough time to save Nora," Thawne said and Barry glared.

"But not enough time to stop you from going home," Barry said bitterly.

"Everything's a choice," Thawne said.

"And if he's late?" Henry demanded.

"He won't be. I believe in you Barry, always have," Thawne said and Barry scoffed. "So I guess the question is do your friends and family believe in you as much as I do?"

Barry turned and stormed off. Caitlin, Joe, and Henry each moved to go after him but Oliver was already moving.

"I've got this," Oliver said as he walked after Barry.

Barry was in the room with the treadmill, pacing back and forth.

"Still think I should do it, consequences be damned?" Barry asked as he turned around to face Oliver.

"I don't know," Oliver admitted. "You're not a god Barry, you're just a man. Whatever choice you make, you'll have to live with it. Just make sure it's a choice you can live with. Because you will have to live with it."

"I just…I miss him so much," Barry said, his voice shaking and Oliver's eyes softened.

"I know. I understand," Oliver said as he put a hand on Barry's shoulder. "In The Undertaking, my best friend was killed. And not a day goes by that I don't miss him. I know how it feels Barry."

"Then you know why…you know why I have to do this. I have to Ollie…I have to change the past," Barry said, running a hand over his face.

"I know. I get it," Oliver assured him.

Later, in the pipeline, Barry, Joe, Oliver, Henry and Caitlin all said their goodbyes.

"You sure about this Slugger?" Henry asked as he approached Barry.

"As sure as I'll ever be. I know you think this is a mistake, but I have to do this," Barry told him and Henry sighed.

"Just…do what you think is right Barry," Henry said as they exchanged a hug.

"I do every day," Barry assured him as they let go.

Henry smiled weakly before walking back. Barry smiled before putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Goodbye dad," Barry said.

Joe smiled, trying not to cry as he and Barry hugged, both of them thinking this could be their last.

"Goodbye son," Joe said as he pulled back.

Barry smiled before looking over at Oliver.

"Thank you, for everything," Barry said and Oliver smiled slightly.

"I should be the one thanking you. You saved my life, more than once. You're a better man than I ever will be and I hope you find what you're looking for," Oliver said as he held a hand out to Barry, who shook it.

"So do I," Barry said as they dropped hands.

Oliver stepped back as Barry turned to Caitlin. Barry opened his mouth, but no words came out. He wasn't quite sure what to say. Caitlin walked up and, to the surprise of Henry, Oliver, and Joe, took Barry's face in her hand and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'll see you soon," Caitlin said with a watery smile as she pulled back.

Barry nodded, knowing as well as her that that was not so cut in stone. Caitlin stepped away from him and Barry took one last look at all of them before stepping into the Accelerator. The door panel slide closed behind him as Stein's voice rung through the chamber.

"Remember Mr. Allen, assuming you achieve the proper velocity and open the wormhole, you only have one minute and fifty two seconds to save your mother and return."

"I know", Barry said, suddenly filled with nerves.

"You hold both our futures in your hands now Mr. Allen," Thawne's voice came over the speakers. "And I know you can do it. Now…run Barry. Run."

Barry took off running, pushing himself, running faster than he had ever gone before. He saw images, the moment Joe had brought him home the night his mother had died, a museum with a statue of him in the front, Caitlin with white hair as a beam left her hand.

"What you're seeing is The Speed Force," Thawne told him over the comms. "Your past, your present, your future, all at once. So you need to focus on where you want to go. So think about that night. Think about your mother."

More images flashed before Barry, fading and appearing so quickly Barry could make them out.

Inside the cortex, everyone watched with baited breath as Barry raced before the coffee in Stein's cup seemed to lift up into the air, suspended despite the gravity.

"It's working," Thawne breathed. "Injected the hydrogen particle now."

Stein pressed a button and in the digital map of the Accelerator, Barry and the particle collided before they flashed and seemed to vanish.

"What was that? What happened to my son?!" Henry demanded.

"He succeeded is what happened. Look," Thawne gestured to the screen that showed what looked like a vortex. "Barry created the worm hole. Start the clock; we don't have a lot of time."

Allen House, fifteen years in the past

Night

Barry suddenly appeared in his old room, looking around in stunned disbelief. He actually did it, he thought giddily as he looked around his childhood room. Suddenly, he heard a scream and remembered why he was here.

He opened the door slightly so he could see what was going. He saw a scene that had been burned into his memory for fifteen years: His mom was sitting on the floor, screaming while being surrounded by a ball of lightning. His dad and his younger self watched on in horror and, suddenly, Barry saw his future self, who stared at him in shock. Then, he held up a head, giving Barry a very distinct shake of his head.

Barry's heart sank as his future self grabbed his younger self and sped out of there. His future self was warning him not to do this. However, he saw Thawne grabbed the kitchen knife, the knife that would end his mother's life. Thawne stalked over to Nora, who looked up at him in terror. Suddenly, all Barry could see was Cisco's terror filled face as Thawne vibrated his hand though Cisco's chest. And he snapped.

The door burst open and Thawne looked over in surprise as Barry sped in, tackling him away from Nora. The knife fell from Thawne's hand as Barry slammed him to the floor, punching him in the face. Barry then grabbed him by his suit and slammed him against the wall.

"You're not gonna kill her this time," Barry sneered. "You're not gonna kill her or anyone ever again."

With a hard punch to Thawne's face, Thawne was out cold. Barry let Thawne drop to the floor as he turned around to face the terrified Nora. He approached her as she stared up at him, with tear filled eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, alright?" Barry said as he knelt down in front of her. "You're safe. You're safe."

Suddenly, the room seemed to shake. Barry looked up, worried and confused before suddenly, there was a bright light and Barry knew no more.

 **Barry saving his mother was always in question here. I went back and forth for a while about whether or not Barry would actually do it; I had two endings planned out, one where he didn't and one where he did. Ultimately, Barry is emotionally compromised in a way he wasn't in the show due to Cisco's death and since Barry wears his heart on his sleeve, I think in that moment, he would ultimately think with his heart and save Nora.**


	15. The new world

**So, here is the final chapter. I would just like to thank everyone for all your support.**

Barry grumbled as he felt someone shaking him awake. Which was weird, because Barry didn't remember falling asleep.

"Barry, wake up. Barry," He heard a female voice calling him.

It was so familiar, his sleep fogged mind remembered. It just couldn't place where it had heard the voice before.

"Barry, come on. Wake up my sweet boy," the familiar voice said. His mom's voice.

Barry's eyes snapped open to see his mother's face staring back at him. But his mother had never been this old. She had been in her mid-thirties when she died; this woman was either in her late forties or early fifties.

Barry was confused for a moment until it came back to him: Thawne's offer, traveling back in time, saving his mother. He'd done it, he'd changed the past.

"Mom?" Barry asked in a shaking voice, reaching out and putting a hand on Nora's shoulder to make sure she was okay.

"Barry, are you okay?" Nara asked, her features frowning in concern.

"Yeah, um, just a bad dream," Barry said as he pulled his hand back, trying to gain control of himself.

Barry looked around, trying to see where they were. They appeared to be in some sort of waiting room. Judging by the posters on the walls, they were at a doctor's office.

"So, uh, what are we doing here again?" Barry asked, trying to get a sense of what was happening here.

"Don't you remember, your captain told you to get your eyes checked? Are you okay Barry?" Nora asked as she looked at her son concerned.

"F-fine," Barry said, still not quite over the shock of seeing his mother alive and well. "I guess I'm just tired."

"I'll say. You fell asleep right here in the waiting room," Nora said with a fond smile. "My sweet boy, you shouldn't push yourself so hard."

Barry's throat tightened with emotion and he forced himself not to speak, thinking it likely he would start crying if he talked now.

Thankfully, he was saved when the door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Mr. Allen, we're ready for you," She said.

Barry looked back at his mother, who simply smiled at him before gesturing towards the woman with her head. Barry got up and followed the woman back through the door. He snuck a look back at his mother one more time before the door closed behind him, blocking his view of her.

A little while later, Barry stood in the examination room, waiting. Nerves filled him. Hey, it was a little nerve racking to be in a doctor's office for an appointment you didn't remember in a whole new life, okay?

The door opened and Barry looked up. He gapped at the woman who walked through the door.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Snow," Caitlin said before noticing the look on Barry's face. "Are you alright Mr.…Allen?"

"Yeah. You just….look a lot like someone I used to know," Barry said softly, staring at her as he wondered if Caitlin was psychic.

"Well, I hope the fact that I resemble someone from your past won't be a probable," Caitlin told him and Barry's lips twitched upwards in the beginning of a grin.

"No, it won't be a problem. That was the past. This-this is the beginning of a brand new world," Barry said confidently.

 **So, a lot of you are probably wondering if I'm going to do a sequel. Honestly, I don't know. I'm leaving it open ended so that is always a possibility. But, for right now, this is the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed the ride.**


End file.
